No fue tu culpa, Mione
by Kaly Pax
Summary: -3º capítulo x fin- Los padre de Hermione mueren, y ésta se queda sóla con su hermano, culpandose por ser bruja. ¿Qué hara ahora? Ron deberá hacer ver a su amiga que ella no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido.
1. Mi familia

Hola!! Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió pensando en lo duras que son ciertas pérdidas, y en cómo las afrontamos. Es bastante triste, aunque no todavía en este capítulo, que es más bien para empezar y presentar a un personaje importante. ***Harry Potter, personajes, libros, películas y todo lo que conlleva no me pertenece. Sólo hago esto por diversión, no gano nada.*** Sin más, les dejo con el fic. Que les guste.  
  
No fue tu culpa, Mione  
  
Capítulo 1: Mi familia  
  
Hermione se levantó con la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana. Era muy pronto, pero ya hacía un calor agobiante, propio del principio de verano. Al salir de la cama bajó directamente a desayunar, todavía en pijama.  
  
Abajo la esperaba su madre, ya vestida y con el desayuno preparado. Era una mujer no muy mayor, con un pelo marrón liso, y que tenía los mismos ojos que su hija. Realmente era casi igual que Hermione, aunque un poco más alta que ésta y no tan delgada.  
  
"Hola cariño, ¿preparada?" Hermione asintió mientras le daba un beso a su madre en la mejilla. Ese día iban a ir de compras las dos. Aunque a Hermione no le hacía demasiada gracia ir por ahí a comprar, necesitaba ropa muggle para esas vacaciones. Ella, su madre, su padre y su hermano pequeño iban a ir a Roma. Faltaban dos semanas, pero había que empezar a prepararse ya.  
  
De todas maneras, Hermione estaba muy contenta de poder pasar un día entero con su madre. Ese cuarto curso recién terminado había sido increíble en todos los sentidos, y la chica quería contarle a su madre todo lo ocurrido, empezando por Krum, el primer chico que había mostrado interés en ella.  
  
En los últimos años apenas había pasado tiempo con sus padres, tan sólo en verano, e incluso el último había sido menos tiempo gracias a los mundiales de quidditch. Pero este verano iba a ser distinto, echaba de menos a su familia. Quería hablar con su madre y con su padre, y también se moría de ganas por conocer mejor a su hermano.  
  
John, el hermano menor de Hermione tenía tan sólo cinco años. Había nacido un año antes de que Hermione descubriera que era bruja. Y en los meses de verano no había tenido tiempo de conocerle bien, sobre todo porque era muy pequeño. Pero ya empezaba a mostrar rasgos de personalidad propia y Hermione confiaba en que se pudieran llevar muy bien.  
  
John también era castaño, con los ojos azules como su padre. Tenía una cara muy inocente, era bajito y delgadito. Daba la impresión de poder romperse, pero esta sensación desaparecía cuando uno le escuchaba hablar. Era muy inteligente, como su hermana. Y ésta tenía un especial interés por descubrir si también se parecía a ella en cuanto a magia se refería. Sería estupendo que al final resultara que el pequeño John fuera un mago.  
  
El desayuno pasó rápido, sólo se encontraban en el comedor las dos mujeres, ya que tanto el padre de Hermione como su hermano se encontraban durmiendo todavía. Cuando la chica terminó de comerse sus cereales subió de nuevo a su habitación para cambiarse. Se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta muggles, que la verdad le quedaban pequeños. El pantalón la quedaba pirata y la camiseta le llegaba por encima del ombligo. Era evidente que tenía que comprar más ropa, aunque así no iba mal. Se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y volvió a bajar al salón, dónde la esperaba su madre ya preparada.  
  
"Les he dejado una nota a tu padre y a tu hermano. Ya saben que nos vamos, pero ya sabes que por la mañana no tienen memoria, y a lo mejor llamaban a la policía si no nos veían. Mmmm, me parece que vamos a gastarnos una fortuna esta mañana" dijo fijándose en la ropa de su hija "ya no te vale nada. Es una pena que tan sólo aproveches la ropa en verano, en tu colegio os podían dejar llevar ropa muggle de vez en cuando, ¿no?"  
  
"Mamá, ya te dije que muchos, la mayoría, no saben ni siquiera como es esa ropa. Sería muy confuso. Además tenemos uniforme."  
  
"Si, si. Bueno, a lo mejor ya no creces más. Te estás poniendo demasiado guapa, seguro que tienes a miles de chicos detrás de ti. Por cierto, ¿por qué no empiezas a contarme lo que ha pasado este alo? Eso que no querías decirme con tu padre delante..."  
  
Con estas palabras y una sonrisa pícara en Hermione salieron ambas por la puerta, sin saber todavía lo que esa mañana las deparaba.  
  
*****************************  
  
Bueno, como ya dije en este capítulo no pasa todavía nada, pero aún así ¿qué les pareció? Agradecería mucho unos reviews, que siempre animan. Besos, les veo en el próximo capítulo. Kaly 


	2. En un centro comercial

¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que han empezado a leer mi historia. En este capítulo la cosa se pone un poco más triste. Aún así, espero que les guste. ***Harry Potter, personajes, libros, películas y todo lo que conlleva no me pertenece. Sólo hago esto por diversión, no gano nada.***  
  
*********  
  
No fue tu culpa, Mione  
  
Capítulo 2: En un centro comercial  
  
Tanto Hermione como su madre estaban agotadas. Habían recorrido tantas tiendas que los pies les iban a explotar. Pero al menos Hermione tenía ahora bastante ropa nueva y algunos libros interesantes.  
  
"¿Nos paramos a tomar algo? Me muero de sed" dijo la señora Granger a su hija. Se encontraban en un centro comercial, y se sentaron en un bar, dónde pidieron un refresco cada una.  
  
"¿Y entonces? ¿con Ron ya nada?" Hermione escuchó la pregunta que sabía que iba a tener que responder, pero que no quería.  
  
"No sé mamá, es un buen amigo, pero como chico da pena. Siempre pensando en lo mismo, si ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era una chica hasta hace poco" dijo Hermione con cara de resignación.  
  
"Bueno, tu ya sabes que yo le prefiero. No tengo nada contra ese Krum, pero vive muy lejos, es famoso, su trabajo... No sé Herm, creo que es mejor Ron, al menos antes te gustaba"  
  
"Ya mamá, pero..." Hermione no pudo continuar, se acababa de oír una explosión allí mismo, en el centro comercial, muy cerca de dónde se encontraban. Pero no podían ver lo ocurrido, ya que el bar se encontraba en un lateral de un pasillo, y la explosión se había producido al final de ese mismo pasillo.  
  
La multitud empezó a gritar, y del lugar de la explosión venía gente corriendo, desesperada. En un momento se había formado un caos tremendo.  
  
Aunque su madre intentó llevarla con ella, Hermione tenía que comprobar algo. Conocía ese tipo de explosiones, alzó un poco la cabeza y comprobó lo que se imaginaba. Un grupo de mortífagos tenían a unos chicos y chicas jóvenes y muggles haciendo cosas raras. Evidentemente habían sido sometidos a un Imperius y ahora estaban siendo humillados por diversión.  
  
"No, aquí no..." se murmuró Hermione. Ella no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera se había traído la varita. Entonces se dio cuenta de que corrían peligro, tanto su madre como ella "¡Vamos mamá!" Hermione cogió a su madre de un brazo y la arrastró hacía la puerta. Las dos salieron corriendo, pero algo las detuvo y las hizo mirar atrás.  
  
El grito de un hombre las había alertado. Era una voz conocida para ambas, el padre de Hermione debía estar con los mortífagos.  
  
"¡Paul!" gritó angustiada la madre de Hermione, mirando para atrás. Entonces algo empeoró más. Aparte de su padre, también se debía encontrar allí su hermano, había oído un grito suyo también.  
  
Esto fue demasiado para Hermione, quién se libro de la mano de su madre y se lanzó contra la masa de gente, hacía dónde se suponía se encontraban los mortífagos. Su madre la siguió muerta de miedo, aunque sin saber qué pasaba.  
  
La escena destrozó a la chica. Al final del pasillo de tiendas se encontraban cuatro encapuchados, de los cuales uno de ellos tenía agarrado en el aire a su hermano pequeño por la camiseta, y lo zarandeaba ante los demás.  
  
Pero lo peor ni era eso. Hermione giró su cabeza hacía la izquierda, y lo que vio la rompió el alma. Su padre se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, y al mismo tiempo intentaba alcanzar a su hijo. Un mortífagos que se encontraba al lado lo señalaba con su varita. Había utilizado un cruciatus.  
  
Aunque la escena la había dejado en sock y no tenía su varita, se lanzó contra el dementor que estaba lanzando el hechizo a su padre. Pero no lo alcanzó.  
  
Alguien la había detenido y la había llevado a un lado en pocos segundo. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos se encontraba en un sitio oscuro. Una luz que entraba por algún lado le indicaba que se encontraba dentro de un cuartito, todavía cerca de los mortífagos. Además, todavía oía gritar a su padre.  
  
"Creo que no te han visto. Escúchame, no te muevas de aquí, salvaré a tu familia, o al menos lo intentaré. Pero sobretodo no salgas, es a ti a quién quieren" El hombre que la había salvado parecía asustado y nervioso, y apenas le veía con tan poca luz "Por si acaso me aseguraré. Siento lo que voy a hacer, créeme. ¡Nonforzus!" ese hombre acababa de lanzarle un hechizo. De repente Hermione se sintió muy débil, no podía mover nada de su cuerpo.  
  
Acto seguido el hombre salió de la sala y cerró la puerta. Él no quería que hiciera nada, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.  
  
Intentó moverse, pero era muy difícil. Empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo, con el pelo castaño medio suelto, impidiéndola la visión. No tenía fuerzas. No podía. Cada centímetro era como diez kilómetros. Pero sus padres y su hermano la necesitaban. Ellos no sabían qué hacer con los mortífagos, aunque ella tampoco...  
  
Por fin, después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, Hermione alcanzó la puerta, se apoyó en unas cajas y la abrió.  
  
Cayó al suelo de nuevo, pero ahora podía ver a través de la puerta. Y deseó no haberla abierto y no haber visto eso. Su padre y su madre se hallaban tirados en el suelo, sin moverse. Su hermano... No lo veía. Pero tampoco veía a los mortífagos. Volvió a fijarse en sus padres.  
  
"Despertad" susurró Hermione sin fuerzas. Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla "Despertad por favor..." No dijo ni vio nada más. Había caído rendida. No tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para llorar. Y hasta mucho rato después no despertaría.  
  
*******************  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Sólo hay una manera de que me entere: los famosos REVIEWS  
  
Besos  
  
Kaly 


	3. La decisión de Hermione

¡Hola! Gracias a todos los review. Y sobretodo quería pedir perdón, ya que me he retrasado un poquito en subir los capítulos. Y digo lo mismo que he dicho con mis otras historias: He estado de vacaciones, y he vagueado en eso de escribir. Pero espero que me perdonen la tardanza y sigan leyendo, si?  
  
***Harry Potter, personajes, libros, películas y todo lo que conlleva no me pertenece. Sólo hago esto por diversión, no gano nada.***  
  
*********  
  
No fue tu culpa, Mione  
  
Capítulo 3: La decisión de Hermione  
  
Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos no recordaba nada, pero sentía unas agujetas terribles que le dolían por todo el cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en un sillón tumbada, y que el sillón se encontraba en un pasillo estrecho blanco, que parecía parte de un hospital.  
  
Giró un poco la cabeza a la derecha, y se fijó en que un hombre se encontraba allí, apoyado en la pared a unos metros de ella, con una cara con mezcla de terror y angustia. Pero no se encontraba solo.  
  
Al lado del hombre, en silencio también, se encontraba la Profesora Magonagall. Pero nunca la había visto así. No llevaba su típica túnica negra, sino una gris vieja, y sus facciones usualmente severas eran ahora de terror y rabia, pero sobretodo expresaban pena. Y Hermione sintió una punzada al presentir que podía ser pena por ella.  
  
"Profesora" la voz de Hermione era muy débil, y fue casi inaudible. Pero el silencio que allí había propició que los otros dos la oyeran y se giraran a verla repentinamente.  
  
"Hermione" su profesora se acercó rápidamente, y la chica se dio cuenta de que no la había llamado Señorita Granger.  
  
"¿Se encuentra bien?" Hermione comprobó que conocía esa voz. Era aquel hombre, el que había impedido que se lanzara al mortífago. De cerca se dio cuenta de que era un chico joven, de unos veintitantos años. Aún así, en su pelo castaño se dibujaban bastantes canas.  
  
Y de repente recordó la imagen de sus padres tirados en el suelo.  
  
"Profesora, ¿y mis padres? ¿y mi hermano?"  
  
La mandíbula del hombre empezó a temblar un poco, mientras miraba a la Profesora, que también había cambiado su expresión al oír esa pregunta. Había palidecido y reflejaba más compasión que antes. Verdaderamente sólo expresaba eso.  
  
"Marcus, puedes irte. Intenta dormir, y no te martirices" El hombre miró a la Profesora Magonagall, después a Hermione y se dio la vuelta. Ésta última creyó percibir lagrimas en sus ojos, pero había girado demasiado rápido para comprobarlo. De todas maneras, no le importaba lo más mínimo. Todavía estaba esperando una respuesta.  
  
"Hermione" empezó a decir la Profesora con poca voz cuando a Marcus ya no se le veía "Sé perfectamente que eres fuerte, y me has demostrado en numerosas ocasiones que puedes afrontar todo tipo de acontecimientos, sean agradables o no. Por algo eres una Griffindor" en la cara de la mujer se dibujó una sonrisa muy triste. Sus ojos no sonrieron con ella.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" la chica estaba ya demasiado ansiosa por saber la verdad, como para escuchar a su profesora sin hablar. Todo la daba muy mala espina. La estaba tuteando, y se estaba yendo por las ramas, cosa que nunca hacía en Hogwarts.  
  
"Su hermano se encuentra bien, sólo un poco aturdido. Está en esa habitación "señaló con una mano una puerta a su espalda" Por si te lo habías preguntado, estamos en el Hospital Mágico Luz Blanca. Y bueno..."  
  
"Quiero verlo" Hermione se levantó, o al menos lo intentó. La seguía doliendo todo el cuerpo, y todavía no había recuperado su fuerza.  
  
"Todavía no puedes. Espera a recuperarte un poco. Además... todavía tienes que saber algo" su voz era cada vez menos sonora y más triste. Hermione notó que todavía no había dicho nada de sus padres, y algo la golpeó en el estómago.  
  
"Por favor" rogó la chica con un hilo de voz "Dígame que mis padres están vivos"  
  
La Profesora miró a su alumna con lástima. "Ojala pudiera"  
  
A Hermione se le cayó el mundo a los pies, y por su cara empezaron a caer algunas lagrimas pequeñas, que en unos segundos se hicieron algo más grandes, y que poco después eran ya parte de un triste llanto.  
  
"Hermione... Sé que es duro, pero debes salir adelante, por ti y por tu hermano" la profesora daba la sensación de querer abrazar a su alumna, pero su condición de maestra la mantenía alejada.  
  
"Mi hermano" susurró Hermione para si misma "Mi hermano ahora estará solo.. No puede ir a un internado, no mientras esté yo.."  
  
"¿Estás diciendo algo?" preguntó la profesora, al ver como su alumna parecía susurrar algo.  
  
"Si. Profesora" Hermione había levantado la cabeza, y se secaba las lagrimas. En su cara ya no sólo había tristeza y furia, sino también determinación "Siento decirlo, pero no voy a volver a Hogwarts este año"  
  
"¿¡Qué!? Hermione, no puedes dejar de estudiar, eres una gran alum..."  
  
"¡Y qué! Ahora mi hermano no tiene a nadie. No le voy a dejar solo, no puede perder todo lo que tiene en tan poco tiempo"  
  
"Pero tu tampoco puedes quedarte con él, eres menor de edad"  
  
"Pues iremos los dos a un orfanato, o a dónde sea, pero los dos. ¡No le voy a dejar solo!" la voz de la chica era prácticamente un grito. Estaba furiosa. No quería hablar con su profesora, era una bruja, como ella misma. Por un momento Hermione sintió asco de si misma. Habían sido magos los que habían acabado con su familia, y los hechizos que ella estudiaba eran los que habían destrozado su vida. No quería volver a oír hablar de Hogwarts, ya que había sido la magia la causante de todo.  
  
La profesora optó por dejar sola a la joven. Confiaba en que con el tiempo se diera cuenta de lo que hacía y de lo que pensaba hacer. Discutir con ella en ese momento parecía inútil.  
  
"Señorita, espero que se piense esto. Creo que ya puede pasar a ver a su hermano. Si necesita algo de mi, póngase en contacto conmigo. Creo que también podrá contar con casi cualquier profesor de Hogwarts. Y por favor, supérelo" poso su mano en la cara de la joven bruja. Ésta hizo como que ni escuchaba, y sin despedirse entró en la habitación de su hermano. Confiaba en no tener que ver nunca más a esa mujer, a la que había guardado tanto respeto por tanto tiempo, y que ahora prácticamente le inspiraba asco.  
  
*******************  
  
¿Y bien? Sé que parece un dramón, pero es que hay pocas formas de enfocar algo así, ¿no creen? Bueno, por ahora la cosa está un poco extraña, pero ustedes qué opinan ¿Cambiará Hermione de opinión? Esta es la gran pregunta, y me pueden dar sus respuestas, opiniones, críticas, jamones (esto tal sea un poco difícil), etc dejándome un review, que son como droga (apuesto a que cualquiera en ff.net me apoyaría en esto)  
  
Bueno, dejen review o no, gracias por leer la historia.  
  
Kaly 


End file.
